Vampire and Vanquish and Robots
by Earthjolly
Summary: When Sam Gideon is sent by Darpa to investigate about the disappearing Russian Gorgies in Japan, he'd never imagine he would stumble across a school for actual monsters. Now he is put to the test as he battles bigger, meaner robots and...Vampires. and he's running out of cigars


**VANQUISH is property of Sega. I do not own this incredible game. Neither do I own Vampire+ Rosario**

**Over Pacific Ocean, Time: 5:43pm JST**

"Is the mission clear Sam?" A young woman asked. Her tone hinted concern.

She was basically briefing the mission to her fellow researcher companion, who was currently on a stealth plane flying from the USA to Japan at an incredible speed. This Researcher was Sam Gideon, a former football player but was cut out due to injuries. All the stress that caused him turned him into a heavy smoker.

The gruff man put a cigarette in his mouth and flicked on a lighter, igniting his stress reliever. After a few inhales he puffed out the smoke from his lungs. "Yeah Yeah, Infiltrate Japan, Find out what those damn RIs are doing. Easy as pie."He snorted

The woman sighed. "Sam, this is serious, The Russians could be planning to invade Japan from the inside, if they get a hold of all the advanced technology we could be dragged into another war, even worse than the battle for Providence."

Sam shuddered as he heard the words Providence enter his ear canals. Damn he hated that place. So much death and destruction packed up in one god damn space colony. It seemed like only yesterday that he was fighting two bogeys then running from the exploding colony. It had been a year already since that day, for hell he didn't want to go into space for a looong time. San Francisco was still recovering from the satellite attack and even when it does, the people will never be able to feel safe ever again. Zaitsev was going to pay for all those deaths, he might of gotten away before but next time he finds him, he will make him suffer.

The woman noticed Sams frown. "Don't worry Sam, we'll make sure it won't happen again, trust me." She reassured

Sam smiled as he heard those comforting yet determined words. "Yes you're right, Thanks Elena." Sam trusted Elena a lot, he didn't want to admit it but he knew if it weren't for her he would've never made it in Providence. She was so smart and always knew just what to do. She was pretty hot too.

Sam kicked back on his comfortable leather chair and decided to take a small snooze before his arrival at the japanese shores. 'I always wanted to eat Sushi.' He thought before dozing off.

Ten minutes passed and Elena's voice rang in his skull again. "Wake up Sam, its time for you to gear up and get in the deployment pod."

"Mghr...ughhh... fine." He said groggily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Pfft, he barely could sleep, that was the thing with ultra fast transports now, you couldn't enjoy the journey anymore, it was all ZIIP, point A to B in an instant.

"Come on, I swear you're still like a Kid." Elena giggled.

The researcher stood up and walked towards the door behind him. The door opened automatically and he was now in a small circular room that was filled with machined and beeping lights. In the middle of the room there was a glowing oval platform.

"Please step on the center panel." The Ai said kindly. That was another thing, nowadays Ai's were getting really advanced, shame the Russians had to use it the wrong way. Sam stepped on the glowing area and in a blur dozens of lasers started analyzing him to an atomic level.

"Sam Gideon, Age: 37, Blood type A+, Physical state: Good , Mental State: Good, now beginning the process of Ars suit integration to the body." Sam rolled his eyes as the Ai gave out its diagnostic report. Before he could make a witty reply as to why his physical state was simply good and not amazing, three mechanical arms came out carrying parts of his Ars suit. The Suit fitted snugly around his toned body as the arms started tightening the knots around it. The noise of whirring machines filled the room.

After a few minutes the process was complete and Sam was now covered in his deadly battle armor. This Suit known as the Augmented reality suit, is the most powerful and advanced battle suit known to man, which was created by Sam himself but funded by the Darpa Department. It was primarily crafted of carbon nanite-based textile, an advanced material famous for its steel-like toughness, its transparent perceptible weight and its regenerative properties. This baby could take a Plasma sword or over fifty rockets and still come out in green. After last year, Sam heavily upgraded the suits Blade system, resulting in that he was allowed to carry six weapons instead of three.

"All things in green." Sam said contently as his helmet wrapped over his head and the visor came up. He flexed his arms and curled his hands into fists, effectively checking to see everything was smooth and not rugged.

The Arms went back to their resting position as the Ai started speaking again. " We are now currently over the rendezvous point. Activating landing pods." With that said a steel pod was slowly placed around the anxious researcher. He was filling pumped, undercover missions were always so much fun and exhilarating.

Sam cracked his knuckles as the pods safety belt fell over his shoulders, strapping him tightly. "Here we go."

"Good luck Sam, I will as always be providing you intel support." Elena said gleefully.

Sam smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The sound of the bay doors opening resonated through the room. "Pod deployment in ten seconds." The Ai said.

"7, 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 ,"

'I hope I have enough cigarettes to smoke' Sam wondered nervously.

"2 , 1 , Releasing pod! Good luck and Godspeed."

The grapple arm that was holding the pod from the top released its grip and the pod began to plummet. Sam gazed at the monitor, which was currently telling the current temperature, their altitude and destination time. The speed was increasing at an alarming rate, but the pod was equipped with powerful hyper thrusters that could break a falling space shuttle in ten seconds, never mind a small pod.

Sam looked out the small rectangular window and could see vast amount of fields with some tall buildings in the horizon. It looked the the RIs decided to infiltrate through the rural areas first. Sneaky Bastards. The man rocked side to side as the Pod hit turbulence. "Ugh, this is going to give me a headache" Sam groaned. To make things worse he couldn't smoke inside the pod.

"Altitude 42,000 ft. Speed 10,000 mph." The monitor suddenly spoke. "Preparing thrusters."

"Bout time too, can't wait to set foot on Ja-Agrhhhh." Sam couldn't finish as the Pod seemed to slam into something extremely tough, causing the passengers head to bash against the inner wall violently. If he was not in suit, he would have most definitely died right there. The Pod was starting to spin as the sound of glass breaking was heard. Oh damn, the pod couldn't of gone off track and slam into a skyscraper. So much for undercover. "Computer! Give me a sitrep NOW!" Sam managed to exclaim as he felt his head spin around, whether it was because the pod was actually spinning faster than a wheel on a F1 car in a tight race or because he had a minor concussion, Sams brain begged for this madness to halt.

"Unable to process, We've seem to have crashed through a type of energy field." The Ai responded, slightly wheezing.

Energy field? Have the Japanese advance so much that they can now coat their entire country under a protective barrier? This could mean trouble, someone must have heard the noise of the barrier shattering.  
"Are the pods stealth generators still functional?" Sam asked. This would make things slightly easier for him if no one saw the plummeting object in the sky.

"Affirmative, Stealth generators still work. Do you wish for them to be activated?"

"I would be very grateful if you did." Sam said slightly irritated. Of course he wanted it activated, he wouldn't ask if they worked if he didn't need them. The Ai complied with his wishes and the tumbling metal faded from existence. To a person on the ground, he or she would just think they're seeing things.

"The pod is now completely concealed."

Sam gave a deep sigh "Whew."

"But thrusters were heavily damaged, they cannot slow down the pods increasing velocity."

Crap.

"Prepare for ground impact in three minutes." The Ai voice faded away as if it was trying to escape from the pods unavoidable demise. There wasn't much Sam could do other than pray that the pods armor and his own ARS suit would be able to absorb the shock and keep him relatively unharmed.

Sam peeked outside the window, which was kinda hard to do due to the whole pod spinning madly, but he managed to catch a glimpse of what seemed like a building in the distance. Great at least someone would hear the incoming crash.

**5 Minutes ago, Yokai Academey**

*Crack*

Another pencil broken. The headmaster of the Academy known as Tenmei Mikogami was feeling very unpleasant. He had a feeling something terrible was about to happen. He should know, he was a Dark lord after all. One of the three beings that protected the Yokai world from the Human, encasing it in a invisible yet durable force field. They had done a good job, no human have ever found them for more than a hundred years.

Tenmei gave a sigh "This calm before the storm is unnerving." He opened a draw from his table a placed the snapped pencil inside, before closing the draw. A knock on the door on the other side of the room was heard. The headmaster rubbed his eyes, he was tired but it was his duty as headmaster to attend to those in need.

"You may pass." He said as kindly as he could, though due to the room being extremely dark with a few candles glowing an eerie purple aura here and there, his voice no matter how kind he tried to make it sound couldn't change the rooms depressive mood. A familiar women, dressed in a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end, and high heeled shoes and with two pony tails, entered the room with a warm smile.

The headmaster smiled back in return, for he knew who it was. "Ahh Ruby you've returned, I take that you managed to solve the crisis of the weird creatures that seem to be lurking in the forests?" It was true, lately some bizarre creatures were now roaming the woods by day and the campus by night. No one managed to get a good look at these new invaders due to them being very agile and somehow with the ability to vanish in thin air. Students were warned to stay indoors after nightfall at all times and to not wander into the forests alone.

Ruby frowned as she bowed politely. "I'm sorry headmaster, I try to attack them but they're too quick and disappear."

Tenmei sighed again. He stood up and walked towards some curtains that were behind him, he slowly moved one to the side a bit, letting the dawning suns crimson light fill the room. He gazed at the sight before him. His students walking, jogging, chatting having a good time, he loved it when he knew his students were safe. But the thought of something sinister lurking out there in the dark forest plagued his mind with worry, just what were these new things? They couldn't be humans. Humans can't run so fast nor disappear without a trace. Or could they?

Speaking of the devil, a rather familiar boy passed by his sights. It was Tsukune Aono. He was once a normal human boy that ended up in a place never meant for humans. But due to his bravery and kindness, he had made it this far and now with more to him than the eye could see, for he was not a normal human anymore but a vampiric/ghoul human. It happened after he was mortally injured and his friend Moka akashiya gave him some of her blood to save him.

At the moment the hybrid boy was walking with his usual gang. The succubus, Kurumu Kurono was latched onto one of his arms. Moka was latched on the other. The young witch known as Yukari sendo, a child prodigy, was on his back hugging his neck tightly. But the Ice lady known as Mizore Shirayuki was nowhere to be found, no doubt stalking someone. They were all good friends, though the ladies constantly battled for the former humans heart.

"Uhh sir?" Ruby said uncomfortably, snapping the headmaster out of his stupor.

"Oh sorry about that Ruby." He turned around to face her. "You should rest, you've been at it all day no?"

Ruby nodded meekly. "If thats what you wish, then I'll take my lea-"

*CRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CK*

The air all around was filled with the deafening sound of broken glass. The headmasters and Ruby's eyes widened with fear. They knew that sound.

'No, it can't be' Ruby denied the thought as she dashed towards the window next to headmaster. She saw that all the students outside were either running away from the sound or pointing to the sky while screaming. She looked at where they were pointing and gulped. There was a moderate size hole in the great barrier that covered the Yokai world. Was the rosario seal weakening again?

"H-Headmaster?" Ruby stuttered as she turned to face him.

The headmaster shook his head. "No, the Rosario is fresh and new. There's no way its weakening already.

"But-...But the Barrier."

"I don't understand." He glanced back up at the now growing hole on the barrier. He squinted his eyes as he swore he saw something from outside fall through it. "Ruby." His voice grew grim.

Ruby noticed his change in tone and knew that the headmaster meant business know. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to investigate the impact zone."

Ruby cocked her head in confusion. "Impact zone? What impact zon-"

***BOOOOOOOM***

Another deafening roar bellowed through the air, but this one sounded like rocks blowing up not glass. Something must have landed nearby.

The headmaster looked into the agitated witch eyes, which were filled with fear. His own eye's gleamed from underneath his hood. "That impact zone."

**And so it begins, Advanced Human Tech vs brute natural strength. Be ready for some action next chapter.**


End file.
